Shadow Goes To Six Flags!
by DarkSupaShadow
Summary: Shadow is invited to go to Magic Mountain! He decides to go. Besides thrills, will he find love? ShadAmy!
1. What's Six Flags?

Shadow The Hedgehog always had the same schedule. He gets up from bed, and makes a cup of coffee. Then, he puts on some clothes (YES. they wear clothes) and walks around Staition Square. But Today, something different happened. When Shadow was drinking his coffee, his phone rang

_IIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Can't stand it, i know you plan it!_

_Ima set it straight, this water gate_

_I can't stand rocking whaen I'm here_

_Because your crystal ball ain't so crystal clear_

_So while you sit back and wonder why_

_I got this-_

"Hello?" Shadow answerd his phone. "Hi Shadow!" Amy's voice yelled on the phone. "Guess What?" "What" Shadow said. "Sonic Got tickets To Six Flags Magic Mountain! And you're invited!" Amy said happily. "What's Magic Mountain?" Shadow asked. "WHAT!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MAGIC MOUNTAIN IS!?" Amy screeched. "Calm down." Shadow said. "Just, what is it?" "It's a fun place with a bunch of roller coasters!" Amy said. Shadow now remembered about roller coasters. He liked them. "Cool." Shadow said. "When is it?" he asked. "Tomorrow! Get ready to have fun!" Amy said. "Oh, and if you want to know more, go to ." Amy added. "Kay. Whos coming?" Shadow asked. "Me, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver." Amy listed. "Oh, and we're meeting at a Dennys. You've been there." Amy said. "Thanks Amy. I'll be there." Shadow said before hanging up._ Six Flags.... Guess i'll go on the site._ Shadow Thought He switched on his labtop and typed in the website. Suddenly A head of an old man popped up on the screen. "What The Hell!?" Shadow screemed. "More Flags, More fun! Six Flags!" The Old man yelled. Then the site popped up and the old guy was gone. _More like Sick Fags._ Shadow thought.

* * *

Shadow spent a while on the website, looking at the coasters. While he was looking, he saw a coaster marked X2. Shadow cliked it.

_Thrill Level: Maxcimum  
Description: This is the most X-treme ride in the park. X2 has rockin music, fire and fog effects, and steep drops. This is a ride where closing your eyes, won't make it better, but worse._

_Impressive._ Shadow thought. He looked at the clock. He needed to go to bed. He hopped into bed waiting for the wild things awaiting him the Next day.

_

* * *

_

**Howd u like this chap!? Sorry it's so short. I'll Make the next longer. G2G Peeps R&R.**

* * *


	2. Meeting, and The drive

Shadow woke to his alarm clock. It was 7:10_. Crap! Not again!!_ Shadow thought. he put on some clothes and made some coffee. Shadow was gonna be late. He could'nt drive and would'nt use the chaos emerald to get to Denny's. _Wait.... the Super Chaos Control! _Shadow thought. _Chaos Control._ Shadow said.

**8888888888888888**8888888888888888**888888888888888**88888888888888**8888888888888**888888888888888888888**88888888888888888888888888**

When Shadow arrived, he saw Silver, Blaze, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge. "Hey, Shadow!" Silver said. The Knuckles spoke up." Shadow, what's with the cup of coffee?" "Huh?" Shadow asked, then looked down. Shadow sweatdropped and threw the cup behind him. "Hi Shadow!" Amy said. Rouge and Blaze also greeted them. "Rouge. Amy. Blaze." Shadow said. "Shadow. Didn't know you'd come. Thought you would wuss out." Shadow whipped his head around and saw the blue blur standing with him was a yellow-orange fox with 2 tails. "Faker." Shadow said. "That's not so nice." Sonic said tauntingly. Shadow grabbed Sonic by the collor and smaked him against Sonic's truck. "Faker," Shadow hissed."You'd better shut the hell up, or I'll kick your ass." Shadow said darkly. "K, k" Sonic said, scared for his life. "Well, now that we're all here," Amy said changing the subject, "Let's go to Six Flags!" Everyone but Shadow cheered and got into the cars. Sonic was riding with Tails, Shadow was riding in Silver's truck with Blaze, and Amy, and Knuckles was with Rouge. They started the drive.

**888888888888888**88888888888**88888888888**88888888**8888888888888888**888888888888**888888888**88888888**8888888888**888888888**8888888888**88

"So, Tails ol' buddy, what should we ride first?" Sonic asked. " I think we should ride Goliath first." The fox replied. "Yeah, that does sound fun." Sonic said. "But since Shadow's never gone to Six Flags before, we should ride Colossus." Tails added. "That's a good idea." Sonic said.

**88888888**888888888**88888888888**88888**88888**88888888888888**88888888888888888888888888**8888888888888**88888888888888888888888**8888888

"Sonic texted me." Silver said. "We're going on Colossus first." "That's great!" Amy said. "Shadow will love that one!" Amy said. "Hmph." Shadow replied. "C'mon Shadow, you'll have lots of fun!" Blaze said hapilly. "Hopefully. Shad's a hard one to please." Silver said. Amy and Blaze laughed. "Shut it, Silver." Shadow said. "Guy's where here!" Amy said. And there was Six Flags. Roller coasters were every where. _This looks interesting_ Shadow thought. "Guys where here!" Silver said.

888888**888888888888888888**88888888888888888888**8888888888888888888**888888888888888888888**8888888888888888888**888888888888888888**88**

Me: Huh? Wha'd u think

Amy: Nice

Blaze: Good

Silver: Sweeet

Knuckles: Cool

Rouge: Nice

Sonic and Tails: O.K!

Shadow: Thought it was crap.

Me:What!?

Shadow: It was stupid.

Me: Say it.

Shadow: Say What!?

Me: You know.

Shadow: Ughh. All Sonic The Hedgehog and related characters belong to sega. All OCs created by DarkSupaShadow is owned by him. All rights reserved.

Me: Ahem

Shadow: R&R. *winks*

Me: Good boy! Have a cookie!

Shadow: O.O


	3. Shad's in Love

**Sup peeps. I'm back with another chap. Now this one is kinda funny. Also showing shad's love 4 amy

* * *

**As the truck pulled into the ticket booth, a gray echinda was at the booth."Tickets." She said. Silver took off the sun glasses. "Uhhh, who are you." The echinda asked rudly. "Outta the way." Shadow said. When Shadow got to the window the echinda blushed madly. 'Ohhhh Shadow The Hedgehog.., go ahead." The girl said nervously. As the truck pulled away to find a parking spot, Silver was dumbfounded. "How the hell did you do that!?" Silver yelled in amazement. "It proves how hot girls think I am." Shadow said. Silver rolled his eyes and parked. "Kay, uhhh, wheres Colosuss?" Silver asked. "Right here, dumbass." Shadow said, pointing at the large white coaster in front of their parking spot. "I knew that." Silver said. Blaze and Amy giggled. "Look the park opens in 1 minute. We'll meet everyone at Colosuss." Shadow said. "Uhh, ok." Silver said.

**L8ER**

When the groups met up, Sonic was pouting. "What is it faker." Shadow said. "Let's go on X2 first." Sonic said. "I think we should go in mid-day." Tails said. "NOW!" Sonic screamed. Soon a huge argument formed beetween the fox and the hedgehog. "I think we should go at night." Shadow said. Sonic glared at Shadow."Why should we go at night." Sonic rudly asked. "Because, there's flames on the ride. It would be best to see the fames at NIGHT." Shadow said. Sonic sweatdropped. "Oooookk. S-shadow." Sonic said. The team went to get on colosuss. Sonic was riding with Tails, Knuckles was with Rouge, Silver was with Shadow, and Amy was with Blaze. When the ride started, it went under a small bridge. The white coaster was kind of fast before getting to the lift. Is the chain made it's loud noise, Silver was talking to Shadow. "So, you've never been to Six Flags?!" Silver yelled over the loud noise. "Yep." Shadow yelled. "Well, the fun parts coming in, 3....2..." "1." Shadow finshed. The coaster rocketed down the lift, and shot back up. It took a small turn, then shot down again dodging parts of the coaster. Shadow was quiet while as Knuckles screamed like a little girl. After 2 more minutes of screaming the coaster came back to the staition. "So,.... whaddya think?" Silver asked while waithing for the others. "That ride was ok... just need some extreme thrills." Shadow said. Then he saw a large green coaster and pointed to it. "Like that one." Shadow said. "Riddler's Revenge?" Silver asked. "Pretty cool." Silver added. Shadow saw knuckles comming with Rouge, but Rouge was carrying an unconcious Knuckles. "He blacked out?" Silver asked. "Yep." Rouge said before dropping Knux. "Ow!!" Knuckles said when his head hit the floor. Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Amy came, Sonic asked,"K, what are we going on now?" "Riddlers Revenge." Silver said. "Ok." Sonic said. "If he tries to take the Master Emreld from me, he SUCKS." Knuckles said. "Ok..." Tails said before the rest of the team walked away to get to the next coaster.

**L8ER again..**

When the team got to Riddler's revenge, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver sat in the middle. Tails, Shadow, Sonic, and Amy were in the back. "Oh, crap. Shadow? Can we switch?" Sonic asked. Shadow knew why, because of Amy. Shadow grabbed his hand and chaos controlled them, and Sonic was sitting by Tails and Shadow was sitting by Amy. When the Stand-up coaster started to go up the lift, Amy had no idea she was sitting by Shadow, and grabbed Shad's hand. Shadow wide eyed. When the coaster went down and took a sharp turn Amy held onto Shadow's hand through the entire ride.

**Shadow's P.O.V**

Amy had my hand through the entire ride. Sure the ride was fun, but Amy thought i was the faker. I've had feelings for that pink hedgehog, but I didn't think it was a crush. When the ride ended, and we got off, I pulled Silver back. "What!?" Silver asked annoyed. "Silver, I'm in love." I said. "Oh, ho ho! Got over Maria, huh." Silver said. "Shut the hell up." I said. "Kay, kay. Just to let you know you should give up on Rouge. She's going out with Knux." Silver said. "It's not Rouge." I said. "Oh, my god. Back off of Blaze, or I'll whoop your ass." Silver said angrilly. "Guess again." I said. "Omfg, Amy?!" Silver said. "Yes." I said, and silver blacked out.

* * *

**Kay, that's done, what did you think!? I'll post reveiws on the next chapter. RR *winks***

* * *


	4. I'm Sorry, Guys

**Hey Guys. I know I haven't been writin 4 awhile, i'm just depressed cause this girl who i wanted to ask out JUST got asked out by my best friend, and she said yes.**


	5. Water, South Park, And heartbroken

Shadow looked down at his freind unconcious on the ground.

"Silver?"

Silver lied like a dead animal.

"Silver." Shadow whispered.

"Blaze wants to show her undivaded love to you."

"WHOOZAH!!!" Silver screamed, waking up.

"Thank god you're not dead." Sonic said jokingly.

Shadow went to Silver and whispered something. Silver smirked.

"You are so evil." Silver said evilly.

Shadow walked to Sonic.

"We're going on X2 Sonic." Shadow said.

"YIPEE!!!!" Sonic screamed.

Shadow put a blindfold on Sonic.

"Now we want it to be a suprise so I'll tell when you can take off the blindfold."

Shadow looked up and saw the sign: _The Log Jammer_. Shadow got to the log and put Sonic on.

"Take off the blindfold." Shadow said, pulling out his camera-phone.

"I was expecting more restraints.." Sonic said as he took off the blind fold.

Sonic looked at what he was in.

"Log... on... " Sonic looked down. "WATER!!!!"

Sonic began to scream like a girl. Shadow got this on tape. Everyone lagued and laughed so hard. Sonic was screaming non stop. He didn't even stop to take a breath! He screamed so loud, windows broke, cars wrecked, babies cried, Mr. Six (that scary old guy at Six Flags) had a heart attack, and people couldn't hear the Metallica concert going on. The log went up, and Sonic began to stop.

"YEA! It's over!!" Sonic screamed with happiness.

"That's were you're wrong." Shadow said.

"What?" Sonic wondered, then he looked down.

A large drop with a bunch of water just for Sonic laid below him. He screamed. LOUD. And Sonic got friggn SOAKED. As the log went back to the loading place, there were turrets that squirts water. A kid shot a turret and all the water landed on the blue hedgehog.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Sonic screamed dramatically.

The log got into the station and everyone came out laughing, except Sonic. He was MAD. Outside of the ride Sonic stormed to Shadow.

"You..." Sonic said, "SUCK."

Shadow's eyes widened.

"What?" Shadow said.

"I said you suck." The dripping wet hedgehog said again.

"Dude, say that again, and I'll slap you all the way to the Superman ride."

"Ha!" Sonic said. "Your'e not that tough."

Shadow walked up to Sonic and slapped him. The force sent him flying. But at the Superman ride....

Four kids walked out of the ride. More like hopping. They were the characters.... FROM SOUTH PARK!!!! Eric Cartman was talking to Kenny.

"Honestly Kenny, you can never survive in one day!"

"Ymems I cmamn!" Kenny yelled at The fat kid.

Kenny was talking like this because, you know that hood on his head covering his mouth.

"Kenny, you can't." Stan said.

"I msmumrmvmimvmemd tmwmemnmtmy smemvmemn empmimsmomdmems!!!"Kenny yelled.

"Oh, yeah Kenny!!?" Cartman screamed.

"I bet you 100 dollars you can't survive for 30 seconds!!"

"Ymomumr'me momn!!" Kenny yelled.

Kyle rolled his eyes and started the timer.

10 seconds

Sonic was soaring to the ride.

20 seconds.

Sonic saw the ride.

30 seconds.

"Pmamy ump." Kenny said.

"Fine. Here." Cartman said handing him a Benjamen.

Kenny put the 100 dollars in his pocket and began jumping around and dancing.

"WHOOOHOOO!!!!" Kenny yelled happily.

Suddenly a blue blur came out of nowhere and smacked into Kenny. Kenny screamed as he and Sonic smashed into the wall of the ride. Blood poured from the wall as Kenny died. Sonic got up and dusted himself off.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Stan screamed."You killed Kenny!!"

"YOU BASTARD!!" Kyle screamed.

Cartman walked to Kenny.

"HA!" Eric screamed and took the 100 bucks out of Kennys pocket and walked away with Kyle and Stan.

Sonic ran back to Shadow.

"I just killed Kenny!!" Sonic screamed at the black and red hedgehog.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Silver yelled.

The group began walking again. They headed for the ride _Scream!. _While in line Shadow and Silver were texting.

SH: _Wow Sonic killed Kenny._

_SI: I no. Hey u like Amy!?_

_SH: Yeah y._

_SI: OMG OMG OMG._

_SH: relax. gr8. Never shouldve told u._

_SI: HEY!! little prob man_

_SH: What_

_SI: Amy's goin out with Scourge._

_SH: =o_

_SH: no. thats insane._

_SI: It's tru_

_SH: grrrr...._

_SI: Don worry. It's k.. o my god._

_SH: What._

_SI: SCOURGE. IS. BEHIND. U._

"Whaa..."

Shadow turned around and saw the evil green hedgehog behind him.

"Shadow. Long time. No see." He said smirking.

"SCOURGE!?" Amy said running to him.

They began to hug.

"How long has this been going?" Shadow asked Silver.

"About an hour." Silver said quietly.

Shadow looked at the two.

He closed his eyes and put his head down. He was to late.

I try to make it through my life  
In my way  
There's you  
I try to make it through these lies  
That's all I do

Just don't deny it  
Just don't deny it  
And deal with it  
Yeah, Deal with it

You try to break me  
You wanna break me  
Bit by bit  
That's just part of it

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care  
I don't care  
And all the things you left behind  
I don't care  
I don't care

I try to make you see my side  
I Always try to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through  
That's all they do  
I'm getting tired of this sh*t  
I got no room when it's like this  
But you order me  
just deal with it!

So

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care  
I don't care  
And all the things you left behind  
I don't care  
I don't care

[Cello Solo]

(If you won't be there for me, You won't be there for me)  
(If you won't be there for me, You won't be there for me)

[Piano Solo]

If you were or dead or still alive  
I don't care  
I don't care  
And all the things you left behind  
I don't care  
I don't care

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care  
(If you won't be there for me, You won't be there for me)  
I don't care  
And all the things you left behind  
I don't care  
(You won't be there for me)  
I don't care  
At all

* * *

Poor, poor Shadow. Hey rate and review. And send me some OCs. gotta have some.


	6. Asses kicked, and randomness

Shadow stared at the green hedgehog and the pink hedgehog hugging.

"Hey, wheres Knux and Rouge?" Silver said to Shadow. The other Mobians never saw them after the Riddler's Revenge.

"Remember what happened?" Shadow said to Silver.

FLASHBACK!!!!

_"Guys, you shouldn't." Shadow said looking at the Echidna._

_"Oh, shut up." Knuckles said. "Me and my babe here are gonna get some jewels." The echidna smirked at the prize machine._

_In the machine was a $500 dollar worth jewel._

_"Ok. Here I go." Said Knuckles, walking to the machine._

_A red hedgehog wearing all red with red converse walked to Knuckles._

_"Hello!!" The red hedgehog yelled to Knuckles._

_"Names Red, and you can win big!!!" The enthusiastic hedgehog yelled in Rouges face._

_Shadow's eyes twitched._

_"All you have to do is punch the crap out of this dummy, and you can win!!" Red said standing in front of the fake toy._

_"Now, at three. One.. Two.. Thr-"_

_Red was interrupted when Knuckles threw a punch at Red. Red went soaring and smashed through glass and other things. Knuckles cheered._

_"What do I win." Knuckles yelled._

_"A trip to jail." Said a cop._

_"NOOO!!' Knuckles screamed like a girl._

_A cop jammed a tazer into Knuckles back and the stupid echinda was out cold. Rouge picked up Knuckles and flew away._

_"TEXT ME LATER!!" Rouge yelled flying away._

END FLASHBACK!!!!

"Now that's what _I_ call a sticky situation!" Shadow said.

Everyone laughed.

"Is that how it happened?" Silver said to himself.

Shadow had no time, because he saw Scourge take Amy somewhere. Shadow followed the 2.

"HEY!! WHERE YOU GOING!?" Blaze yelled.

"Aww, it'll be fine." Silver said to the purple cat.

"Look, Amy, how much money you got." Scourge said to Amy.

"Uhhh, 350 dollars, why?" Amy said looking in her purse.

"Give it to me." Scourge said.

Shadow hiding behind a wall listened closely.

"Cause if you don't..." Scourge said pulling out a pocket knife. "I will kill you." Amy cringed with fear.

"No." She said.

"Well, you leave me no choice." Scourge said raising the knife.

"Am i missing something?" said a voice.

Scourge whipped around and stared at Shadow.

"Hello, Shads." Scourge said evilly.

Then out of nowhere, Scourge got punched rapidly in the gut. Scourge's face turned a dark green, and he ran away.

"Later b**ch." Shadow said.

Shadow grabbed Amy, and went back to the Scream! ride. The hedgehogs, and cat got onto the coaster.

"Honestly faker," Shadow said as the floor less coaster went up the lift

"I don't see why you think you're so damn fast. This COASTER'S faster than you." Shadow taunted and the coaster went down.

Out of all the screaming, you could hear Sonic say, "F**K YOU!!"

**Late at night all systems go  
You have come to see the show  
We do our best You're the rest  
You make it real you know  
There is a feeling deep inside  
That drives you f**kin' mad  
A feeling of a hammerhead  
You need it oh so bad**

**Adrenaline starts to flow  
You're thrashing all around  
Acting like a maniac  
Whiplash**

The coaster soared over loops and corkscrews. Everyone screamed.

**Bang your head against the stage  
Like you never did before  
Make it ring Make it bleed  
Make it really sore  
In a frenzied madness  
with your leather and your spikes  
Heads are bobbing all around  
It's hot as Hell tonight**

**Adrenaline starts to flow  
You're thrashing all around  
Acting like a maniac  
Whiplash**

The coaster stopped for a second, then launched again.

**Here on the stage the Marshall noise  
is piercing through your ears  
It kicks your ass kick your face  
Exploding feeling nears  
Now is the time to let it rip  
To let it f**kin' loose  
We are gathered here to maim and kill  
Cause this is what we choose**

**Adrenaline starts to flow  
You're thrashing all around  
Acting like a maniac**

**here we go**

**(guitar solo)**

**WHIPLASH!!!**

**(guitar solo)**

**The show is through the metal is gone  
It is time to hit the road  
Another town Another gig  
Again we will explode  
Hotel rooms and motorways  
Life out here is raw  
But we will never stop  
We will never quit  
cause we're Metallica**

**Adrenaline starts to flow  
You're thrashing all around  
Acting like a maniac**

Everyone ran off the ride happier than hell.

"WHOO!!" Sonic yelled.

"Best ride EVA!!" Silver yelled.

"Not bad." Said Shadow.

The team walked on, looking for more coasters they could dominate. Then they saw something towering ahead of them. It was a tall, powerful looking coaster.

"Goliath." Said a voice.

Everyone whipped around their heads and saw... Tails?

"Largest coaster in the park. This ride towers over 255 ft above the ground. It goes to a top speed of 80 mile an hour!! The duration is 3 minutes over 4500 ft of steel track. (A/N: This is all true.) It nears a 61 degree first drop, and a 120 ft long underground tunnel. It has the 'Butterflies in your stomach' plunges, and zero gravity 'floating' hills and drops." The orange fox rambled on.

"Woah. HEY!!" Shadow yelled.

"Where the hell did you come from!!??" Shadow yelled.

"I was here the whole time." The yellow fox said honestly.

"Prove it." Silver smirked.

"Well, when you guys came here, we went on Colossus. Knuckles blacked out, then we went on Riddler's Revenge. Then," The fox took a breath. "Knuckles accidentally killed a hedgehog obsessed with red, then Knuckles and Rouge left. THEN, we went on Log Jammer, and Sonic got soaked. Then Sonic got pissed and got rude. Shadow slapped him and he went soaring to Superman. There, Sonic smashed and killed Kenny, and then we went in line for Scream. Shadow then saw Scourge about to kill Amy. Shadow beat the sh*t outta him, then we rode the ride while listening to Metallica. Then here we are." The fox concluded his summary and folded his arms behind his back

"The end." He said smiling.

Shadow sweat dropped.

"That was a mouthful." Silver said wide eyed.

"Walk away, Tails." Shadow said.

"Okay!!" Tails said flying away.

The team shrugged and got in line for Goliath.

[KSSSSHHH!!]

"Hello!!" I said. "This wait is a while, so enjoy this episode of South Park!!"

**I'm goin' down to South Park  
gonna have myself a time.**

**(Stan+Kyle) Friendly faces everywhere  
humble folks without temptation.**

**Goin' down to South Park  
gonna leave my woes behind.**

**(Cartman) Ample parking day or night,  
people spouting HOWDY NEIGHBOR!**

**Heading on up to South Park  
gonna see if I can't unwind.**

**(Kenny)**

**Mummph muffle mumpmh mummmumph mummumph! Muffle mummph mumphh mumphh mumphh muffle**

**Come on Down to South Park and meet some friends of mine!**

"BE QUIET OR THE CUTE LITTLE BUNNY DIES!!!" Miss Crabtrees screamed.

"NO!!" Kenny screamed.

Kenny charged at the mean bus driver. The driver screamed and put the gun on Kenny. And she fired. Kenny's blood splattered in the bus.

"Oh my GOD!!! She killed Kenny!!" Stan screamed.

"You BASTARD!!" Kyle screeched.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" Miss Crabtrees screamed.

"Sh*t." Said Cartman.

[HHHSSSSK]

Back to the story!

The hedgehogs and cat were on the coaster, and it went up. And up. and up. and up. and up.

The coaster shot down.

**Risin' up back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now i'm back on my feet  
just a man and his will to survive  
so many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive**

**It's the Eye of the Tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin'up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
with the Eye of the Tiger**

**Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds until we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive**

**  
It's the Eye of the Tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin'up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
with the Eye of the Tiger**

**Risin'up straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive**

**It's the Eye of the Tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin'up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
and he's watching us all with the eye  
of the tiger........**

At the end of the ride everyone hopped off. The walked on looking for more coasters.

* * *

Done. Yes! I don't own Whiplash by Metallica, The South Park theme, or Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. Good night.


End file.
